Caminos Pre-Destinados
by flor.pinto.3511
Summary: Nadie sabe lo que el destino pondrá en nuestro camino, ni a que personas tendrás a tú lado, y a que personas perderás. Inuyasha no es la exepción, ya que que con el regreso de alguien inesperado, pondrá a prueba sus visión del destino.


**Caminos Pre-destinados:**

Capítulo 1:

POV Inuyasha:

Era una tarde soleada en el sengoku,mientras nos dirijiamos en busca de Naraku,nos dispusimos a descansar bajo un árbol a disfrutar de una deliciosa comida hecha por Kagome.

Y ahí estabamos todos,Sango y Miroku estaban hablando de las malas actitudes de dicho libidinoso, Shippo y Kirara se encontraban cazando pescados en el Lago, y Kagome se encontraba preparando el almuerzo. Mientras yo, me encontraba sobre la copa del árbol pensando y mirando hacia el horizonte, ultimamente no pude concentrarme demasiado ya que el rostro de Kikyo no se apartaba de mi mente.

Hace tan solo unas semanas la había visto, fue gracias a la ayuda de sus dos espiritus,que pude encontrarla. Pero cuando volví de verle, mis amigos me dijeron que Kagome se encontraba muy deprimida, y que todo era mi culpa.

Quería hablar con ella y decirle que lamentaba haber herido sus sentimientos, pero siempre que planeo hacerlo, mi orgullo me lo prohibe. Desde ese acontecimiento ya han pasado dos semanas, pero Kagome sigue deprimida.

Mientras me encontraba perdido en mis pensamientos, escuché desde abajo, que alguién me llamaba.

Inuyasha! - Me llamaba Miroku desde abajo del árbol.

¿Qué sucede Miroku? - Pregunté muy molesto por la interrupción.

Deberías hablar con la señorita Kagome, Inuyasha, se ve muy triste.-

Es cierto Inuyasha, nunca la había visto deprimida por tanto tiempo, no soporto verla así.- Dijo Sango acercandose.

¡¿Pero por qué?!. Si yo no hice nada!

No mientas Inuyasha, tú sabes muy bien lo que hiciste, por lo menos habla con ella para que se reconcilien.

Sango tiene razón Inuyasha, deberías tener un poco de consideración hacía la señorita Kagome, después de todo ella siempre estuvo cuando la necesitaste.

Pero mis orejas no llegaron a escuchar lo último, ya que no pude evitar ver a Kagome, y sentir una horrible sensación en mi estómago.

Cuando estaba a punto de acercarme hacia ella, ella nos anunció a todos que el almuerzo estaba listo, y comenzó a servirnos.

Durante la comida, no podía apartar mis ojos de Kagome, y no pude evitar darme cuenta que las palabras de Sango eran ciertas, ella aún estaba triste.

Al terminar el té, que Kagome preparó después de la comida, me acerqué a ella con pasos cautelosos y me senté a su lado.

Kagome... ¿podemos hablar?

¿Qué sucede Inuyasha?

Qusiera saber que es lo que te tuvo hací de triste todos estos días.

¿De verás no lo sabes?

Eh, no.

No importa, es una tontería.

Kagome no seas tonta, dímelo. ¡¿Estás hací porque fuí a ver a Kikyo verdad?!

¿Y si es eso que tiene de malo?. Después de todo, tú no tienes porque darme explicación alguna.

Eso ya lo sé, solo que no soporto que estés enojada conmigo cada vez que voy a verla.

Yo no me enojó!

Mírate, si te enojasté!

¡Que no!

¡Que sí!

¡Que no!

¡Que sí!

¡Callate y Abajo!

Luego de eso, me encontraba cinco metros bajo Tierra, gracias al maldito conjuro de ese collar.

No entiendo que logra con esconderlo, es bastante obvio que está enfadada, tonta kagome.

Cuando estaba a punto de decirle algo, la ví alejarse hacia el bosque, iba a detenerla pero el olor a sal inundó mi nariz haciendome saber que Kagome estaba llorando.

¡Kagome espera!

Déjame Inuyasha.

En serio, espera!

Luego de perseguirla por Diez minutos, la encontré observando el árbol de las Eras, el lugar donde nos conocimos.

Aquí fue donde nos conocimos, todo este tiempo creí que este seria un lugar especial para nosotros, pero me equivoqué. La primera en llegar a aquí, fue Kikyo, no yo. Nada de tí, tiene algo que ver conmigo, yo solo interfiero entre ustedes.- Dijo Kagome volteandose hacía mí.

Kagome... todo lo que dices es cierto, pero hay un error en tus palabras, tú no interfieres en nadie él único que interfiere en esto es mi corazón ya que no sabe... que camino debe tomar.

Entonces, dejalo ser.

¿Qué lo deje ser? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Kagome?

Deja que tus sentimientos te guien, tienes que tomar una decisión, no podemos seguir hiriendonos así.

¿Y cómo sabré cuál es la desición correcta?

No lo sé Inuyasha, yo solo puedo estar contigo hasta que tú quieras lo contario, y ayudarte en lo que necesites, pero no puedo decidir sobre tu corazón.

Lo entiendo. Kagome... Este árbol, es muy especial para mí, representa lo que perdí y lo que e ganado. Tú eres un claro ejemplo de ello, tenlo presente. ¿Sí?

Sí.

Luego de ello, le dí un abrazo a Kagome, para demostrarle mi afecto. Sé que no era suficiente, pero en ese momento era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ella, y por suerte noté que a ella no le molestó ya que me correspondió el abrazo con gusto.

Kagome... lamento que todo este tiempo, estuvieras así de deprimida por mi culpa, no fue mi intención.

Tranquilo Inuyasha, lo sé, y te perdono.

Gracias.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya habian pasado dos días desde nuestra plática en el árbol, y Kagome se sentía mejor, pero sus palabras no dejaban de resonar en mi mente...

" _Deja que tus sentimientos te guien, tienes que tomar una decisión, no podemos seguir hiriendonos así."_

Ella tiene razón, no podemos seguir así, si esto sigue uno de nosotros va a salir herido. Pero... ¿Cuál es la decisión correcta? ¿Cómo sabré si es Kikyo o Kagome con la que quiero seguir el resto de mis dias?

Mientras mis sentimientos y yo, teniamos una batalla a muerte en mi cerebro, sentí la presencia de un demonio acercandose a gran velocidad. Pero cuando quise reaccionar, lo tenía parado sobre mí, con su apestoso olor a Lobo.

¡KOGA, MALDITO, TE VOY A..! ¿Eh?

Hola mi querida Kagome, te extrañé, no sabes lo mucho que me alegro de verte. Dijo tomando las manos de Kagome, para ponerlas sobre su corazón.

Hola Koga, yo también me alegro de verte. ¿Cómo has estado?- Dijo ella algo nerviosa.

No muy bien, no soporto irme lejos, y estar lejos de tí Kagome.

¿Así?

¡MALDITO KOGA NO TE LE ACERQUES ASÍ A KAGOME!

¡¿ACASO QUIERES MORIR BESTIA?!

¡NO SIN ANTES DARTE TU MERECIDO LOBO SARNOSO!

¡¿PUEDEN DEJAR DE DISCUTIR LOS DOS?!

Lo siento querida Kagome, es que tú lo viste, él comenzó todo yo solo me defiendo.

¡¿QUÉ SOLO TE DEFIENDES?! TE VOY A...!

INUYASHA... ¡ABAJO!

¡HAY! KAGOME... ¡¿POR QUÉ?!

Ya puedes irte Koga.

Gracias Kagome y no te pongas triste, cuando derrote a Naraku, vendré por tí. ¿Sí?

Eh... sí.

¡ESCÚCHAME MUY BIEN BESTIA, SI ALGO LE SUCEDE A KAGOME, ANTES DE QUE YO VUELVA TE LAS VERÁS CONMIGO! ¡¿OÍSTE?!

¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE LOBO SARNOSO?!

Abajo.

¡HAY! KAGOME... ¡¿POR QUÉ?!

Adiós Kagome!

Adiós Koga!

Kagome... ¡Siempre es lo mismo contigo! ¡¿Acaso no quieres que dañe a tu preciado Koga no es cierto?!. Anda, contéstame!

¡Hay ya cállate, eres un tonto!

¡Tú eres la tonta!

Abajo.

Esa era la tercera vez en el día, en la que Kagome me mandaba al centro de la tierra con ese maldito conjuro, ya que por la mañana también la hice enojar pero esa es otra historia.

Inuyasha... ¿Vienes o quieres seguir besando el suelo?

¡¿Qué dijiste chaparro?!

¡Hay Kagome ayúdame!- Dijo Shippo mientras lo perseguía.

Luego de unos segundos, logré atrapar a Shippo mientras lo tomaba por su cola, para darle una golpiza. Pero cuando iba a hacerlo, unas nubes negras se formaron en el cielo, seguidos de unos rayos.

¡¿Qué es eso?!- Preunta Sango, mientras se ponía en guardia con su, boomerang.

Luego de un estruendo, un rayo cayó frente a nosotros, seguido de una peste a anciano. Espera... ¿Anciano?

Anciano Totosay!

Inuyasha, menos mal que te encuentro, debes venir conmigo es algo importante.

¿Qué es eso tan importante Totosay?- Pregunté.

¿Acaso un demonio atacó alguna aldea vecina?- Preguntó Miroku.

No, no es nada de eso. Siganme y lo descubrirán.

Al decir esas palabras, el anciano Totosay y su vaca subieron a los cielos, en dirección al Este. Para no perder tiempo,Kagome y Shippo se subieron a mi espalda, mientras que Sango y Miroku iban sobre Kirara.

Luego de unas largas horas, llegamos a un hermoso valle, el viaje había sido tan largo que ya había anochecido y la luna se mostraba gloriosa sobre este.

Totosay... ¿A qué venimos aquí?

Shh... cállate y espera.

Mientras esperabamos pacientes, a lo que esperaba el anciano Totosay, sentí la presencia de un poderoso Demonio.

Señor, he traído a Inuyasha, tal y como me lo ordenó.

Cuando Totosay terminó de hablar, todos dirijimos nuestras miradas hacia la dirección donde este estaba mirando.

Y tal como lo sospechaba, ahí estaba ese demonio, parado en lo alto del valle observando la Luna.

Muchas Gracias Totosay, ahora por favor, déjanos a solas.- Mencionó el Yukay.

Si señor.

Acto seguido, Totosay se retiró del lugar junto con mis amigos, diciendoles que esto era un asunto solo para el demonio misterioso y yo, y que después les explicaría.

El Yukay, al darse cuenta que yo estaba callado y no sabía que decir, optó por darme una mirada fría pero al mismo tiempo cálida.

En ese momento, opté por decir, lo único que se me pasó por la cabeza.

¿Quién eres tú y como sabés de mí?

¿Acaso ya no reconoces a tu propio Padre, Inuyasha?

Sin darme tiempo a salir del asombro, el misterioso Yukay, se volteó hacía mí dejandome a la vista lo que creí que jamás vería.

En ese momento, me había quedado sin habla, ahí estaba frente a mí el demonio más fuerte del mundo, el más poderoso de los Inu Yukai, y el Señor de las Tierras del Este.

Frente a mí, estaba mi Padre, Inu no Taisho.

Padre...

Hijo mío, tenemos mucho de que hablar.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

Nota de Autora: Holiis espero que les guste la historia, puede que haya errores, ya que no soy muy buena en esto. Pero aún así, pongo todo mi entusiasmo y mi imaginación, en la siguiente historia, ya que esto es algo que venía rondando en mi mente hace mucho tiempo.

 _Por favor, si ven alguna cosa que les guste o que no, haganmelo saber a través de un Review porfis._

 _Bueno eso es todo, si quieren que siga con la historia, avísenme así publico más capítulos._

 _Con cariño: Flor Pinto! :*_


End file.
